Hyper Street Fighter II
PlayStation 2 Xbox |genre=Fighting |modes=Up to 2 players simultaneously |platforms=Arcade, PlayStation 2, Xbox |cabinet=Upright |arcade system=CPS-2 |display=Raster, 384 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors }} is a competitive fighting game by Capcom that was originally released for the PlayStation 2 in in Japan and in in North America and Asia. Released to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the ''Street Fighter series, Hyper Street Fighter II is a modified port of Super Street Fighter II Turbo in which players can control any versions of the main characters from the five Street Fighter II games previously released for the arcades. Although originally released as a home console game, an arcade port was released shortly afterwards in limited quantities, turning it into the sixth and final arcade iteration. It is also the last CP System 2 released in December 2003. The PlayStation 2 version was released by itself in Japan and Europe. In North America, it was released in a two-in-one disc titled Street Fighter Anniversary Collection, which also features Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. The Anniversary Collection version was later ported to the Xbox in all regions. Gameplay The opening sequence has been altered to use a modified version of the Super Street Fighter II intro, in which logos of the past five games appear flashing into the screen. The background music played during the player select screen was also reverted to the theme used in Super Street Fighter II. Once the game is started, the player has to select a game speed, and then they are asked to choose one of the five Street Fighter II games, which will limit the selectable characters to the roster of the selected game. * "Normal" features the eight characters from the original Street Fighter II. If both players choose this version of the game, mirror matches will not be allowed, as the original game did not support them, even lacking different character color palettes. * "Champ" ("Dash" in the Japanese version) is based on Street Fighter II′: Champion Edition and adds the four Grand Masters as playable fighters. * "Turbo" is based on Street Fighter II′ Turbo: Hyper Fighting. * "Super" adds the four new characters from Super Street Fighter II. * "Super T" ("Super X" in the Japanese version), is based on Super Street Fighter II Turbo and adds Akuma. This selection determines all the characteristics the chosen character originally had in the selected game, from the set of moves and animation frames, to its voice and portrait picture. This leads to a roster of 17 unique characters with a total 65 different character variations. The stages and endings are exactly the same as in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, although some of the stages restore background elements from the original Street Fighter II that were eliminated from subsequent installments, such as the breakable signs in Ryu's stage and palm tree in Sagat's stage. In the home versions of Hyper Street Fighter II, the player can choose to play the game with the soundtracks from the CPS1 or CPS2 versions, as well as the remixed soundtrack previously featured in the FM-Towns versions of Super Street Fighter II and the 3DO version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo. An edited version of Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie is also included as a bonus. }} References External links * Official website for the PS2 version * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/hyper-street-fighter-ii-the-anniversary-edition Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition] at MobyGames Category:2003 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:NESiCAxLive games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox games